To Love a Monster
by Cagari
Summary: He thought he was prepared to finally bring down Wesker for all that he did to both him and humanity. His heart couldn't disagree with him more. ChrisxWesker.
1. Unwelcome Distraction

_Hating someone can be compared to you drinking a cup full of poison and expecting the other to_ _die._

The signal was sketchy as the elevator ascended, but Excella's voice came in bits of understandable pieces. He heard Uroboros mentioned, as well as a reserve supply, loading, and something about…  
_  
__No…it can't be…_

"Albert?"

Chris knew he didn't mishear that. So that was the voice of the person Excella was talking to. He thought it sounded very, very familiar…

He was praying to God that it wasn't who he was thinking of, but He seemed to not really be on Chris's side when it came to matters of Wesker. Unfortunately for Chris, facing the Devil alone wasn't very comforting or hopeful.

"Shit! Wesker…I thought he was dead…" Chris found it difficult to control his anger and frustration. All he could do was try to regulate his breathing as much as he could without smashing something in the process.

Sheva was troubled. If the thought of Wesker could make her partner fume in front of her like this, would he be able to restrain himself and use proper judgment during a fight? No doubt that would happen if they happened to cross paths. When he shot a look at Sheva, she caught a murderous yet anxious look in his eyes, as if every fiber of his being wanted to kill the man but was scared of what the other man could do.

All she knew was that Wesker had hurt Chris by betraying him and his team, almost taking his sister's life, taking his partner's life, and trying to make the man's life as much as a living hell as possible.

It was then that an icy feeling pricked her heart. "Maybe Chris isn't telling me the entire story." she thought. "It's not my business, but I feel that something dark is at work within him…"

And that Albert Wesker was behind it all.

* * *

"And how are you holding up Albert?" Excella drawled on as she got even closer than she already was to the man. Her lack of personal space around him was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Excella, have you ever corrupted an innocent soul?" She could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"I don't believe that I have Albert…I have no interest in such pastimes. Is this 'innocent soul' you speak of Chris Redfield?"

"You catch on quick. I have chosen _you_, after all, for a reason," he said while turning to meet her gaze. She was wishing he would finally tell her how much he also admired her, but her hopes were again dashed as he proceeded to tell her about her idea of a "little game" he would like to play with Redfield and his partner.

"That man and I have scores to settle. I still have several minutes left until I have to take my next dose. Since preparations are a little ahead, your guardian will take care of Ms. Alomar and I will take care of Chris. You, in the meantime, make sure everything is ready for the final phase of the plan."

Excella had been wondering what kind of "scores" the two men had to settle with each other, but knowing better, she pushed her curiosity aside. She didn't want the man to hurt her, especially not this far into the final stages of the plan. Whatever it was, Albert seemed to be reveling in the progression of corrupting Redfield. She wondered how much of him had already been corrupted by the man. She was sure that since Albert had cast off his human side that his heart was not able to be blacker than it already was, but she wondered about Redfield's heart. He still seemed so loyal, so determined to save the world when she had seen him. He seemed to have the eyes of a man who had many scars but was still good.

"I wonder how much of his heart will be left after you have his way with him?"

The wide smile that Wesker gave her chilled her very soul, so much so that after she saw it she laughed to mask her fear and started walking down one of the staircases. Her fake smile disappeared as soon as Wesker could no longer see her face. She knew that the man could hear her heartbeat and breathing, so she tried to regulate those as much as she could until she got to the bottom of the staircase. Being around Albert had forced her to learn a whole new level of self control and hiding emotions. She was unsure if Albert could smell her fear, but to counter that she wore extra amounts of perfume. If it had bothered him, he showed no sign of it. Cleansing the world was at hand. A little bit of perfume wasn't going to stop him in his tracks.

_That man is a monster…the Devil himself! I hope I am not too deep in this hell…dance a little longer Excella…a little longer…_

Sheva's voice brought her out of her musings.

* * *

"Whoever constructed the building was either on crack or an engineering genius. Why the hell is there an entire stone room _on the top floor?"_

Chris's mind wandered over to the most random thoughts during times of tension.

"I should write my observations in a journal…maybe even publish them one day…"

Sheva helped snap Chris back to the situation at hand.

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there!"

Excella didn't appear to be going anywhere. She slowly turned around while clapping her hands.

"Bravo!" she slowly said with a combination of admiration and mockery, both reflected on her face.

"Damn it where's Jill?" Chris's voice was rising from the leftovers of the frustration and anger he felt in the elevator.

_Keep your mind focused on the situation at hand. You came here for Jill,__not__Wesker._

Well, that was what he liked to believe.

"Hmph…Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't."

The cloaked lady made quite an entrance, surprising them from one of the higher levels. Both he and Sheva were stunned with the direct force of her blows. She was not only inhumanely strong, but fast too. Fortunately, Chris shot her mask off, but that was the only shot he managed to land on her before _he_ showed up.


	2. Unprepared

"_Let me see…who you are…every inch…every scar…"_ t.A.t.U "Fly on the Wall"

"You haven't changed."

Everybody's attention turned to the origin of the voice, and Chris's eyes widened in surprise and flashed with anger. An air of uncertainty also made itself more evident. He hadn't forgotten what Wesker was capable of. He hoped that this time, Sheva and he would be more prepared than Jill and he were.

"Wesker! You ARE alive!" Chris's gun was immediately pointed at Wesker, but uncertainty and a little bit of fear made their way through his voice.

"_This_ is Wesker?" Sheva exclaimed in surprise. She was expecting somebody more horrible from what Chris had told her. But when she thought about it, the accounts that Chris had given never really mentioned _what_ Wesker looked like, how he sounded, or what his age was. Nor was she curious enough to ever ask. Although he didn't look _that_ bad, Sheva felt something _very_ bad about the man.

Wesker's psychological warfare continued. He was effortlessly undermining Chris's confidence. "We last met at the Spencer Estate…wasn't it?" Wesker continued as he sauntered down the stairway he was on as he made his way over to the lady in the cloak. "Well…isn't this one big family reunion…I'd thought you would have been happier to see us…" he purred on.

"…us?" a confused Chris asked.

"So slow to catch on," Wesker proceeded to pull down the hood of the cloaked lady.

And Chris was surprised again.

_What happened to Jill?...What did he do to her to make her beautiful brown hair go blonde? Why is she so pale? How come she's narrowing her eyes at me as if I were an enemy?_

"…Jill…Jill! It's me, Chris!" his sorrow and joy were oblivious to Wesker's menacing smile savoring the entire scene.

"What? Are you sure that's her?" Sheva didn't think that a B.S.A.A. agent could do everything Jill was able to, and the woman in front of her looked very similar but wasn't a spitting image to the photos she had seen of Jill. She also thought that being betrayed by your captain would be warrant enough not to be working alongside him.

"The one, and only," Wesker announced as if Jill were a rare specimen he couldn't wait to show off.

Jill moved so quickly Chris couldn't defend himself from the full-on flying kick in time. Trying to recover as much as he could on the floor, his head spun wildly with thoughts.

"Jill, you won't suffer any more from the business Wesker and I have to take care between each other, nor will anybody else!"

Chris's face and stomach weren't the only parts of him that were hurting. His heart and ego were heavily bruised as well. Wesker had reminded him of his failures, and now he had to fight his own partner, the woman he loved so much that both he and Sheva's risked their lives for her? Guilt also overcame him…if he were stronger, then Jill wouldn't have gone through whatever Wesker did to her. She sacrificed so much for him, yet it seemed as if he could never return the favor.

As he and Sheva got up from Jill's onslaught, Wesker spoke again.

"Now let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two, don't you Jill?"

Chris pushed the nagging thoughts out of his head about how unfair it was going up against super Jill and Wesker since Jill and he didn't stand a chance against him before, but being fueled by determination to save the woman he loved and his faith in Sheva, he stepped into the fray.

* * *

"Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." Wesker started cracking his knuckles and popping his neck.

"It'll take fewer than that; I'll make sure of it!" Chris exclaimed as he trained his gun on Wesker.

"Now…let the fun begin…" Wesker's mouth widened into an evil grin and he dashed toward Chris. Jill went after Sheva. Chris knew that shooting would be moot at this point and decided to brace himself for close quarters combat.

"I hope you're prepared for this Chris! Do you know how long I have waited?" Wesker said while aiming for Chris's jaw.

Chris managed to duck in time and attempted to hit Wesker's abdomen. "To rid the world of you?"

Wesker moved back and Chris grabbed his gun. As he dodged bullets, Wesker continued to taunt.

"Oh…so full of justice, as always! Or does your mission have a more…selfish motive?"

"What do you mean?" Chris said thought gritted teeth.

_Clack!_

Chris gasped when his gun ran out of ammo and quickly fumbled for a magazine. Wesker's taunting was having its effect—he was listening more to his words instead of paying attention to the situation at hand.

_No don't make this mistake again! Fight him! Don't listen, don't listen…_

Wesker grinned, dashed at superhuman speed, and roughly grabbed the surprised Chris's hair. With faces a couple of inches apart and lips close enough to tease, he proceeded in a suggestive tone.

"Or is it to rid me out from _your_ world Chris?"

Chris's eyes widened and his breath began to come in gasps. He couldn't lose focus at a time like this…but that small comment cracked open a lid on repressed memories he spent years trying to damp down.

_After all of these years…you still have a hold on me…still have some control over me…I've come all the way here, thinking that…if I finally defeated you and ridded you off the face of this Earth, that maybe I would have some atonement from failing my friends and family…consolation from how you haunt me…how you have hurt the ones I love, how you have taken my heart and stabbed it over and over again…_

"Damn you Wesker!" he regained focus and aimed the gun at Wesker's head. But when he fired Wesker let go of his hair and back flipped out of the bullet's path, kicking Chris in the chin in the process. The force knocked Chris to the floor.

"Your reaction delights me Chris…" Wesker said with a smile on his face while standing over him. "You've probably been _thinking_ about me…_dreaming_ about me…_fantasizing_about me this entire time against your will…yet within it." He drawled out and spent extra time loudly enunciating every word, making sure that Jill and Sheva would overhear. He was also relishing Chris's reactions to his words.

No doubt Chris wasn't expecting for the fight to turn in _this_ way, and he definitely didn't want either one of his partners questioning his past with the man. Well, their knowing would hurt him more, which was what Wesker wanted.

He grabbed Chris by the neck. Chris's hands immediately went up to try to break the tyrant's vice grip.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't get a thrill from this…"

Damn him! How cheap! He knew exactly what to do to make him angry, shocked, and…aroused…

"_No…no…the Wesker you knew is dead!__This__one is a…"_

As Wesker lifted him from the floor, he peered into Chris's eyes and asked, "Tell me Chris, what is it like to love a _monster_?"

Although Chris couldn't audibly respond with cursing or whatever because of lack of air, Wesker saw the sadness, shame, anger, pain, and even a hint of desire in those eyes.

He concentrated so much on Chris's eyes that he failed to notice a bullet coming his way. He flinched as it embedded itself into his shoulder. Sheva continued to shoot at Wesker and he let go of Chris to dodge the bullets.

Chris was lying on the floor coughing. Sheva ran over to him to help him up.

"Are you okay partner?"

"Yeah…thanks." Chris briefly met her gaze and then dropped his to the ground. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, especially his partner, at this moment.

Concern etched itself into Sheva's face. "Chris…is…what he's saying tr—"

Jill's kick knocked Sheva away from Chris and Wesker's sent Chris flying into a door. The force sent both him and the door flying a few feet.

"Let's take this some place more personal."

Chris quickly got up and ran into a room with coffins and a large sarcophagus. He couldn't fight Wesker like this. He needed to catch his breath, massage his neck, and build his defense again…

Damn.

This entire time, he forgot to build up mental and emotional defenses, and Wesker was fully manipulating them to his advantage.

Well…fuck.

Even though Wesker was no longer human, the bastard sure did know how to manipulate his mind and heart. This would be the real battle.

And he was losing.


	3. Scars of Time

_Every memory…every thought of you…is inside of me…tells me what to do…_t.A.t.U "Running Blind"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Chris could hear Wesker's footsteps, still faint and a ways off. He had regained most of his breath, and tried not to breathe loudly—he didn't want Wesker to find him while he was still recovering from the scars in his heart that were split wide open. First, it was the team, then Jill, then this…He really did find himself wondering if everything both he and others went through was worth a future without terror.

Well, getting rid of Wesker would eliminate a large part of that.

His resolve revived, he took the time to briefly survey his surroundings. The area which he and Sheva first entered might have been a ritual or burial ceremony ground. The room he was currently in looked like a resting place for a king, some of his servants, and the treasures they would take with them into the afterlife. There wasn't much treasure left around—it had either been stolen or had deteriorated.

Calculating Wesker's distance to the best of his ability, Chris decided that it would be okay to move without being heard. _But only do God and the Devil know how well-tuned his hearing is…_He sneaked to the other side of the room, went out, and glued himself on the side of the wall closest to the corner.

"You can't hide forever," Wesker declared with determination and annoyance.

His sunglasses flew off and blood poured down from his temple. Hissing in pain and holding the side of his head, he saw a flash grenade explode in his face accompanied by a very powerful flying side kick to his abdomen. The force sent Wesker flying into the wall behind him and sent pieces of a big vase flying everywhere. Some pieces stuck into his lower back and upper legs, and he couldn't remove them with an invigorated Redfield punching the living hell out of his face. He was immobile, still being dazed from the grenade. Chris was smart to shoot his sunglasses off—he wore them for more than the purpose of style. It would have been nice if the virus made him totally incapable of feeling pain, but pain reminded him that he was still living. Not human per se, but living.

"HOW DO—YOU LIKE THIS—YOU BASTARD!" The words were yelled in between huffs of air and were accompanied with punches and their impact on bone and flesh. Chris's gut was telling him to immediately back away from the tyrant and run, but his anger got the better of him. He also thought that the flash grenade and his very close and personal attack would give Wesker one hell of a headache for at a few moments. Blood was on Chris's hands, all over Wesker's face, and on the floor from the pieces of glass being embedded in his body. When the blood stopped flowing and the wounds appeared to be closing, that's when he needed to get away and plan his next attack. He had to get back with Sheva and then the two of them could attack him together. Something about being alone with Wesker made Chris uneasy, especially when he considered what he meant by "Let's take this somewhere more personal."

Chris began to get off of Wesker when he noticed how…peaceful the other man's face looked despite the blood and various little disfigurements Chris managed to inflict on his very tough skin and titanium-like skeleton.

"What the hell have you done to yourself Wesker…?" Chris sadly said as he recalled a fond memory watching the older man sleep beside him after one of their nights together.

A black-gloved hand shot up and gripped Chris's neck.

_Yep…should have listened to my gut…_

Wesker's inhumane, monstrous eyes snapped open. Amidst Chris's coughing, wheezing, and gasping, Wesker was working on getting up and removing the glass shards from his body. His lips curled into a smile as he looked up at his catch.

"Nice move Chris, and fun, but you're wasting my time." And with that Wesker took Chris into the room with the coffins. He smashed Chris down on one of them hard enough to knock the remaining wind out of him and pass him out for a few seconds.

How did he come to hate that face which he loved so much at one point? That face toughened by hard experiences, yet was still capable of innocence to melt any heart? That hair which he loved messing up just as much as he loved messing his in their little lust-filled battles for domination in which he would always win?

Ah yes, and he would win this one.

Good thing he ordered Jill to keep Sheva occupied at all costs. Now he would have his way with Chris.

In mere seconds Chris's pants and underwear were down on the ground, Wesker being careful not to rip them—it would be difficult to continue a mission without pants and underwear.

As Chris was coming to, he heard, "—only three minutes….—at a shame…better make this fast then…"

"…make…what…fast…?"

His breathing hitched when he realized that he was fully erect and throbbing all in a short amount of time. Semen was already dripping, and Chris was immobilized by the torrential wave of pleasure that was running through his being. Wesker was roughly kneading his balls, his cool-leathered fingers grasping and pumping at an inhumane speed, and his mouth…holy fuck his mouth…Chris couldn't recall his tongue being able to do to _that_. His hips tried in vain to keep up with the pleasure he was receiving. He wanted to be able to fully voice his moans and screams but they left as quickly as they came, being replaced and trying to mirror the speed at which the blowjob was going. But he couldn't…he just couldn't keep up…

_How come every time I try to reach you, you're just beyond my grasp? You're unattainable, but I had you at one point. Yet that was so long ago I wonder if what we had was real. The scars that are left on my heart painfully and happily remind me that it was. And here I am, having something I've hated myself for wanting again, yet it's not with the same you…_

Wesker devoured every last drop of Chris's release, signifying his dominance. Chris's eyes widened in terror as Wesker slid off his pants and thrust deeply into him, blood soon becoming the lubricant.

As Chris hoarsely screamed in agony as the result of the excruciating pain, Wesker was gleefully breathing destructive words into his ear.

"I…dominate you…conquer you Chris…in _every_way…physically, mentally, emotionally…all of you belongs to me. Fill your heart with the bitter poison of hate…destroy yourself coming after me. You were mine before…now you are mine again."

Wesker deeply kissed Chris, exploring what he knew so well. Apparently, Chris still had some fire left in him—he bit Wesker's tongue hard. Wesker growled in anger and whipped his head back. Chris spit out the blood that came out. He wasn't sure if he could be contaminated by the viruses living in his body or not, but the last thing he wanted to have in his mouth was that man's blood. In retaliation, Wesker harshly bit Chris's neck. He lapped up the blood as if he were a vampire starved for days, the instincts of the virus kicking in.

To what felt like an eternity in both Heaven and mostly Hell to Chris, Wesker moaned deeply in the side of Chris's neck. Too many memories washed over them at that moment. Chris was on the verge of tears, but didn't dare show any signs in front of Wesker. Wesker pulled out, cleaned some of the blood off with his fingers, and licked his fingers clean, being sure to tease Chris the entire time. But Chris was too heart-broken and angry to pay notice to Wesker's seductive behavior. He stared hard while Wesker put his pants back on.

"That part of you died long ago…the part…I knew…the part that some of me belonged to…"

There was no mirth in Wesker's reply in a dark chuckle that sounded as if it could have come from the Devil himself. Saying this man was the Devil wasn't very far from the truth as far as it concerned Chris though. He fished out another pair of intact sunglasses from one of his pockets. Chris couldn't believe there wasn't even a scratch or dent on them after all Wesker went through. Maybe he figured out a way to infect inanimate objects with the T-virus to make them as resilient as he was.

Wesker's smile left his face when he heard Chris softly chuckling as Chris was putting his pants back on. He was wincing from the pain, but appeared to be in good spirits despite the scarring experience.

"What's so funny Christopher?"

"You need me just as much as I need you," he said with a wide grin. He reminded Wesker of a puppy.

Wesker's watch beeped. Chris felt that Wesker could have borne holes through it.

"It looks like more than our fates are intertwined Christopher." Chris saw only a blur, and he was alone in the room.

He proceeded to check on Sheva.

"God let her be okay—if I didn't leave her then what had happened wouldn't have. Partners aren't supposed to leave each other."

Guilt, anger, and violation gathered in his heart as he rushed back to the room. Jill was nowhere to be seen, and Sheva was okay.

"Thank God you're all right!" Some relief replaced the horrid mix of feelings he was already experiencing.

"Yeah…same to you!" Her smile faded when Chris turned away from her gaze and stopped smiling. A cold hand gripped her heart, accompanying the tension and anticipation that was already present in the room. Sheva was shaking as a result of the mixture of feelings welling up within her.

"…Chris? What's wrong?" Concerned etched Sheva's features as she noticed the change in Chris's spirit and the sizeable bite mark on his neck. "What happened?"

Their gazes snapped back up at Wesker when he said in a solemn tone that he was disappointed in their lack of preparation and skill after all the years he had been waiting. Then he got a phone call.

"Let's go!" Chris sharply said.

Whatever happened to Chris, Sheva would have to ask him later, but she had a sinking feeling that what she was thinking, and she wished she didn't imagine what it was, was what took place.


End file.
